Irony
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Annie thought it was ironic that she couldn't see what was right in front of her, but Auggie could. Annie/Auggie


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I love Annie/Auggie and the show so much, I wrote this one day after the pilot aired. Hope we get more moments between them!

* * *

Annie and Auggie were enjoying dinner – A usual occurrence when they wrapped up a case – when it hit Annie. She was in love with Auggie. The CIA agent nearly choked on her hamburger, but managed to avoid that disaster.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Auggie. He was smiling, and it seemed to Annie that he knew something and that was why he was smiling.

Holy crap. He _knew_! That's why he was smiling. And Annie hadn't had enough time to deal with this yet, and what was she supposed to do? Wait, she needed to answer Auggie and panic when she was by herself. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Sure you are." Auggie smiled again and went back to eating while Annie silently panicked and started to stress eat the rest of her meal.

Auggie just sat back and enjoyed Annie freaking out. He wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, but it wasn't the right time. He'd be ready for her once she accepted her feelings for him.

"See you later," Annie told Auggie before they parted ways to go to their respective homes. She bolted to her car and drove home. Immediately, she called her sister.

"What's up?" Danielle asked. She wasn't prepared for the freak out that was about to come pouring out of Annie.

"I'm in love with Auggie and he knows and I don't want to do and you need to help me," Annie rambled. She didn't even care that she was panicking. She needed someone to talk to.

Danielle laughed. "Slow down, Annie. It's okay. Everyone knows you're in love with Auggie. It's pretty obvious. He has come to our dinners for the past few years. Go for it. You love him and he obviously love him. You okay now?"

"That didn't help much," Annie informed her, irritated. At least she wasn't freaking out anymore, though. That was good.

Danielle laughed again. "Sorry, little sister. It's simple. And this is going to sound so cliché, but do what your heart tells you to do. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"Still didn't help much. So I love Auggie." That was weird to say out loud. Auggie was Annie's best friend. He was the one who had comforted her during her first case. He had stayed with her after the Ben situation. That had been a really hard time in her life, but Auggie had done everything he could to cheer her up. They attended work functions together. Actually, they attended out of work functions together, too. Danielle was right. Auggie had been attending the dinners for the past few years now.

Annie was in love with Auggie, and she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Holy crap, that was not what she had expected to happen to her today. Okay, she had to calm down (again) and call Auggie. She thought it was ironic, though, that she hadn't seen what was right in front for years, but Auggie had.

"You coming over?" was the first Auggie said when he picked up his cell phone.

Annie sighed. "Yes, I am. I'll be there soon," she promised him. She hung up her phone smiling and headed over to Auggie's.

She let herself in with the key Auggie had made her and smiled at him. He was the man she loved. That was going to take some time to get used to.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Auggie was smiling again.

Annie took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until we were eating earlier. It's actually why I choked. And I want to be with you. We already do mostly everything together." Wow, she had actually managed to tell Auggie about her feelings.

"I love you too, Annie. I've loved you for a long time, to be honest. I know we can make this relationship work." He couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her now.

She smiled, went over to Auggie, and start to kiss him. "That was really good," she murmured when they pulled apart.

"I agree." Auggie grabbed Annie's hand and led her over to the couch. They sat there for awhile and watched TV.

Annie and Auggie had plenty of time to explore this new found relationship, and they couldn't wait to see where it took them.


End file.
